New Beginnings
by Nik Kitsune
Summary: Sasuke comes back after vanishing for 6 years and expects to see a happy Naruto, but instead the opposite. Suicidal Naruto Mainly Sasunaru/ onesided Shikanaru
1. Shikamaru and the stranger

Hey people this is my first story (heh hope it goes over well)…

Warnings: Yaoi (please don't read if you dislike this) Sasunaru, Depressed Naruto, OOC Sasuke, and Angst… Also, another note… I've only watched the first part of Naruto (not the shippuden) so many of the events in this story many not be accurate to the original plot. So please be kind, I'm getting this information from things I've heard from my friends or researched…

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto … And we all know Kishimoto-san is a great artist and own all of Naruto… I'm just messing with the characters.

"….." – talking

'…..' – thinking

_Italics _- F

Sasuke's Homecoming

It was a cold, winter day in the Hidden Village of Konoha. The wind whipped through the trees in the forest outside of the great wall protecting the city. A hooded figure walked slowly along the trail leading to the large entrance gate, observing his familiar surroundings. It has been years. Finally reaching the gate, he smiled, not on the outside, but to himself. Two Leaf shinobi greeted him, unknown faces to him.

"State your reason for entering," the first one said. The second one was younger and just stood there shivering; probably hoping his shift would be over soon.

"I have come home," the hooded man said, emotionless, seeming not to care about the two nuisances standing in his way.

"Let me see your I…" the first ninja was about to say before his partner cut him off.

"Wait, take off your hood … please," the second one said, his youth shown in his voice. The stranger stood there for a moment, wondering of he should reveal his face. Surely everyone knew who he was. The one who ran, the one every one once searched for. Coming to a conclusion, the stranger slowly pulled away the hood that concealed his face. In reaction the younger of the two gasped in delight, while the other blinked like he had seen a ghost.

"I knew it was you."

**Naruto's POV**

Naruto was currently sleeping in his bed, covered by only a thin orange blanket. The window over his bed was open and aloud the wind to blow bits of snow into his small, unheated apartment. Naruto shivered pulling the blanket more snuggly around his body, he was awake and he played to everything that he could just fall asleep again. But that wasn't happening and he knew it. The blond slowly sat up rubbing the sleep out of his eyes and yawned. 'Yay,' he grumpily thought to himself, 'another day of training and missions.' The wind blew more snow through the window; dusting Naruto in a few rapidly melting, white flakes. He coughed a few times before gathering a set of his clothing and a black jacket, and then started his journey to Shikamaru's house.

Before Naruto knew it he was standing in front of his best friend's door. He knocked a couple of times, hoping the lazy ass was up before leaning on the railing next to the door, clothes clutched in his arms. A few seconds later, Shikamaru opened the door gazing tiredly out at his friend before stepping out of the way letting Naruto in.

"Hey, thanks again Shika for letting me use your shower," Naruto said looking at his tired friend.

"No prob, man. It's not you can take one at your home," Shikamaru stated thinking of the first time the blond came over, telling him about his water heater problem.

"Okay, well I'm off," Naruto called starting up the stairs. The brunette mumbled something in response and sat on the couch. He recalled when Naruto and he had first become good friends.

_It was a cloudy day, and one brown haired shinobi lay in a grassy field gazing up at the clouds. It was so quiet ant peaceful that he hadn't noticed the blond kitsune 'til he was sitting on the grass next to him. _

"_Hey Shikamaru," Naruto said sounding defeated and tired, though he didn't have a scratch on him. The brunette looked over to the blond and gave a greeting. Naruto had been changing recently and it was happening fast. The search for Sasuke had just ended a few months ago and the blond was devastated. But, despite everyone's beliefs of Naruto putting up a fight and all, the warm-hearted shinobi just gave up and agreed. From that point on the number one knuckle headed ninja had changed. He became more conservative and avoided everyone. To be honest, this was the first time he's seen him out of his old apartment in months. People missed him at first and tried to reason with him, but after a while they gave up and went back to their daily lives. All Shikamaru could think of when he looked at the sad kitsune's face was that he was broken. After Sasuke's attempts at taking Naruto's life, he finally broke him. The blond and Sasuke had strong relationship and everyone knew it. _

"_What's up?" Shikamaru asked, wondering why he decided to suddenly come out of hiding. _

"_Umm nothing really, I just wanted to come and see the nice weather," Naruto gazed at the sky before sighing and looking at the lazy shinobi. "I also wanted to say good-bye…"_

"_Why? Where are you going?" _

"_Uhhhhh, on a mission … it's going to be pretty long," he answered finding the grass pretty interesting at that moment. Shikamaru stared at him, knowing he was lying. But why else would he have to say good-bye? Was he leaving to go find Sasuke? But before he could voice his question, the blond had stood up quickly and ran towards the village. Shikamaru stared at his retreating back for a few seconds before lying back down in the grass. He would be heading to Naruto's apartment soon and wanted to get a nap before his troublesome trip._

"Hey Shika I'm done with the shower," the blond came down dressed in a grey wife beater and black pants. He looked over to the lazy ninja who was daydreaming before putting on his jacket.

"Shikamaru," he called snapping his fingers in front of the brunette's unresponsive face. 'Eh, whatever' Naruto thought before heading out into the cold wind.

_Shikamaru stood in front of Naruto's door later that afternoon and knocked twice. No response._

"_Come on Naruto, let me in." No Response. 'ugh,' Shikamaru tried the door knob and found it unlocked. He cautiously walked in._

"_Naruto where are you?" he called throughout the small space. He checked the bedroom, no Naruto. 'Where could he be? He couldn't had left already?' He walked back into the main room and over to the kitchen area. On the table sat a small piece of paper. 'Oh, what's this?' picking up the note and unfolding it he saw Naruto's will, and a good-bye note. _

"_Oh no NARUTO" Shikamaru raced out of the building, there's only one place he could be._

Thanks everyone for reading this first Chapter, I know it's short, but it's my first try Please Review and tell me if it's any good

~Nik


	2. Picking up the Pieces

Chapter Two for New Beginnings (hopefully this will be a longer chapter than the first)

Warnings: Yaoi (please don't read if you dislike this) Sasunaru, Depressed Naruto, OOC Sasuke, and Angst… Major Shikanaru (just for now)

Disclaimer: Again I do not own Naruto

(A/N: Messed up on the last Chapter Italics are flash backs which is pretty obvious heh …)

Picking up the Pieces

"_Oh no NARUTO" Shikamaru raced out of the building, there's only one place he could be._

**NARUTO'S POV**

_Shikamaru ran through the streets of his beloved village to get to Naruto before he seriously hurt himself. He knew where the depressed blond was. He went there before each of the retrieval missions for Sasuke. The Valley of the End. It was Naruto's special place, where he swore he would break every bone in the Uchiha's body to make him stay. Images of Naruto jumping into the frigid waters and drowning flashed through Shikamaru's mind, making him run faster. Soon the brunette shinobi was standing on a cliff off to the side of the powerful waterfall. There he spotted a bit of black and yellow next to the rushing waters at the top of the waterfall. 'Naruto, don't jump. I'll be there soon' Shikamaru thinks, quickly doing a teleportation jutsu. _

_Naruto looked down at the fast flowing river and fell to his knees. 'Oh Sasuke, I tried to bring you back.' Tears started streaming down the blonde's cheeks. 'And Sakura, I'm sorry I couldn't keep my promise.' He dipped one of his hands into the freezing water and brought it up to his face, blending his tears with the river water. 'The one person that I finally thought shared my loneliness and I cared for tried to kill me.' Naruto's heart beat quicked as he crawled closer to the river, sliding his feet in. _

"_Naruto, don't do it!" the blond heard quick footsteps behind him before he was pulled out of the river and into some ones arms. _

"_What do you think you were doing?" Shikamaru's voice cracked with grief. "You're just going to leave us all like this? You're just going to leave me?" The brunette held Naruto closer and the blond could feel wet tears on his forehead._

"_Shikamaru…" Naruto whispered. "Why did you come?"_

"_To stop you from killing your self," Shikamaru said into the blonde's hair. The taller shinobi pushed Naruto off of him and held him by the shoulders. "Why do you want to do this?" Naruto stared at the ground, tears again started slipping down his face._

"_Because I'm sick of being alone," he whimpered, "and the one person that I sought loved me and understood my feelings almost shoved a freaking ball of lightning through my heart." Naruto's head hurt and his eyes were red and sore. Shikamaru pulled him back into a hug, trying to some how physically show that he understood what he was going though. Maybe not personally, but even though the blond ever realized it, Shikamaru had been beside him the whole time. Volunteering for all the Sasuke revival missions and silently encouraging him to complete his goals in life._

"_Naruto, your not alone, you've had me the whole time. Come back with me and let me ease your pain. Sasuke is just another obstacle in your life and I know you are powerful enough to over come this, and I'll be there right beside you." The taller one started rubbing small circles at the base of his neck. "Just please come back with me." Finally, in defeat, Naruto hugged Shikamaru back and nodded his head against the taller's shoulder. Shikamaru let out a sigh before disappearing back to his house._

**Kakashi's POV**

It was another wonderfully chilly day in the streets of Konoha, and Kakashi walked down the streets reading his favorite perverted book. Suddenly the wind picked up and blew a large amount of snow on to his highly treasured book.

"Ugh, not again," he grumbled, pretty soon his precious book would be drenched from melted snow and he didn't feel like going and buying a new one. So, with much displeasure he shoved the slightly wet book in his jacket and trudged through the snow toward the main gates. He had no idea why Lady Hokage had woken him up so early to retrieve and new visitor to the village. 'She must be drunk and not know what she's talking about' he grumpily thought. Soon the gates came into view and he saw to leaf shinobi with a hooded figure.

"Hey Zaku," Kakashi said coming up to the jounin shinobi. Zaku had currently token on the chunin, Misaki, to tutor and train. And by the looks of it they got the graveyard shift. 'Sucks for them'

"Hey there Kakashi," Zaku greeted back, the hooded figure next to Misaki twitched slightly and mentally facepalmed. 'Great, they send him of all people.'

"Hey you okay?" Misaki whispered to him while his tutor and Kakashi talked in the background. The ninja in training peeked at the new comer's face seeing the annoyance on his face.

"Perfectly fine," the dark figure ground out. Misaki looked at him, concern shown in his eyes. This person was mysterious and he'd heard the rumors about him, but he didn't believe them. His clan was powerful and Misaki wanted to get to know the last survivor better, he seemed like a good person.

"Misaki, my boy, how have you been?" Kakashi said loudly pulling the young shinobi out of his train of thought. Misaki stammered at first pushing some of his silver hair out of his eyes and behind his ear.

"W-Well, Kakashi-sensai," The grey haired shinobi gave the flustered young chunin a goofy smile. He probably didn't talk to other jounin much, well besides Zaku.

"So who's your new friend?" Kakashi continued questioning him. Misaki gave a quick glance towards the dark avenger. He gave a quick nod and Misaki continued.

"T-This i-is Uchiha-san," the chunin stuttered, glancing at Sasuke before said figure pulled off his hood. Kakashi blinked a few times, much like Zaku a couple hours ago.

"Well shit, my day just got worse and its only 8:30" Kakashi whined.

Hey guys I hope you like the new chapter… Sorry I know I said this was a Sasunaru and all it's been is Shikanaru, but I like complicated relationships heheh… Any way I have a question… I made this OC Misaki (thinking he wasn't going to be that important) but now I kind of want him to be Naru's rival for Sasuke. Please give me your opinions, Do you want him to stay or just be a super minor character? Please tell me what you think in a review and Thanks for reading.

(A/N: one more thing here is the ages)

Sasuke: 17

Naruto: 16

Shikamaru: 18 ish?

Misaki: 15 ish

(All the other regular characters that may pop up are between Naruto and Shikamaru's age)

~Nik


	3. Misaki the TwoFaced

Chapter Three for New Beginnings

Warnings: Yaoi (please don't read if you dislike this) Sasunaru, OOC Sasuke, Shikamaru and Naruto, Angst and OC Misaki

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

So as you can see in the Warning, I am adding the random character Misaki. He isn't someone that I thought of before I started writing this, and I only made him because I wanted to complicate and add more tension to Sasuke and Naruto's relationship. So he's going to stick around for a bit. Also, I couldn't think of any of the other main character's taking Misaki's place… Heh they are all on Naruto's side.

Also I'm changing the Story to 1st person POV because 3rd person is confusing me too much

Misaki the Two-faced

"T-This i-is Uchiha-san," the chunin stuttered, glancing at Sasuke before said figure pulled off his hood. Kakashi blinked a few times, much like Zaku a couple hours ago.

"Well shit, my day just got worse and its only 8:30" Kakashi whined.

**Sasuke's POV**

Kakashi came to pick me up from the main gates this morning, and wasn't to pleased to find out it was me. After my old sensai said a rather long good by to Zaki, we started on our way. The village pretty much loo-

"Wait!" a young voice called from behind us, interrupting my thoughts. It was Misaki, who quickly jogged up behind me. I turned to him. "Y-you know Uchiha-san, I get off security duty at 10. I could come visit you in Hokage-sama's office for a while so you aren't lonely." He looked down and red tinted his cheeks. He seemed so young when he looked like that, he must be at least 12.

"Sure," I replied coolly, I had to keep up that Uchiha reputation. "But would you be able to bring someone with you? He's a friend of mine and I want to know how he's doing."

"Of course, who is your friend?" he replied boldly, seeing as that I acknowledged his existence, let alone trusting him to find his friend.

"Uzumaki Naruto," I stated and he gave me strange look. I was thinking he didn't know who he was until he quickly answered, "I bet he's over at Shikamaru-sensai's house, so I'll go there first."

"Okay," I murmured turning around, ready to start walking again. What was with the weird look he gave me when I said Naruto's name? He apparently knows him; maybe he just thinks it's strange that I'm friends with such a hyper-active person. That had to be it, so I pushed the concern away.

"Seems like you have a friend," Kakashi said staring straight ahead of him.

"Yeah, seems like I do. Who is he any ways?" I questioned, wanting to know about the small stuttering chunin. The grey haired man gave him a glance before he continued.

"That is Misaki, age 15, level chunin, currently studying under jounin Zaku and Shikamaru, mostly Zaku," He rambled. I processed this new information about the silver haired child. He was 15, three years older than he predicted, and also he was studying under Shikamaru. A jounin. How did that lazy ass get to become jounin? I remembered a little from when he, Naruto and Sakura had come to bring me back. But there was no way that he put any effort into becoming anything, I mean he thought the chunin exams were to "troublesome".

Then something hit me, not literally, but why didn't I react to this sooner. "_I bet he's over at Shikamaru-sensai's house." _Isn't that what Misaki said? Why would MY Naruto be over at that lazy cloud-watcher's house! They weren't even friends when I left… right? Shikamaru thought he was annoying and ignored him right? Or is that what he just what he wanted me to think! I realized I was starting to become possessive and paranoid, so I tried to calm my self down. Maybe he just goes over to train or something. But why would he go to Shikamaru's house instead of the training grounds or something? No, better yet why did he ask the lazy ass for help any way, why not Sakura or Kiba? I found out I was slightly holding my breath and breathed in a lungful of air. I needed to chill; Uchiha's didn't act like this even if on the outside he looked totally placid.

I needed to find out now though. I needed to know what was going on with m-m, Naruto and Shikamaru. Hopefully Misaki would find the blond and bring him to me. I was craving those bright mirror-like eyes.

**Misaki's POV**

Sasuke was an angel, I finally decided as I walked the streets of Konoha. His dark eyes held experience and his voice showed the obstacles he had faced. He was a fallen angel that had faced too much, and now just needed someone who cared for him and a place to call home. I would be that someone. I knew him better than anyone; from researching the clan history and looking at old records to talking to the elders and frequently visiting the old Uchiha complex. From the day I graduated ninja school, the last Uchiha had sparked an interest in me. At that time rumors were going around that Sasuke and Orochimaru were coming to destroy the village. Ha, what garbage! I didn't believe it for a second, the last standing Uchiha was wise and noble. He would never fall into the hands of some one so evil. He was just faking it. And as everyone could see the village was still standing, I was right all along. I continued thinking about my dream love, until I was standing in front of Shikamaru-sensai's house. Naruto was inside, I knew it. He still hung around here even though he and sensai had broken up 4 months ago. Naruto was a pathetic thing any way, trying to kill him self and always looking depressed. He didn't want that attitude around Uchiha-san, the blond loser didn't deserve Sasuke's greatness.

I knocked a few time on the door and waited. An Anbu wearing a fox mask answered the door, Naruto.

"Hey," Naruto said, "What do you want?"

"I thought this was Shikamaru-sensai's house?" I snapped. Why was he still there acting like sensai's boyfriend instead of his ex? He broke the relationship any way. Why stick around?

"Umm, yeah, but he asked me to get the door," he answered glumly. There he goes again, being all depressed. "So what do you want?"

"Sasuke asked me to get you and bring you to the Hokage-sama's office," yeah I used Uchiha-san's name like I knew him, which I did, take that Emo-loser.

"Sasuke…" I heard him murmur before the door was slammed in my face. Hey! That was rude; all I did was relay the message. I banged on the door again, and this time Shikamaru-sensai answered.

"What do you want Misaki? Messing with Naruto and I is not a joke," he huffed angrily

"I'm not joking; Uchiha-san came this morning when Zaku-sensai and I were on patrol. But before Uchiha-san left he asked me to get Uzumaki-san," I trailed off seeing the look on my sensai's face.

"Naruto," he called into the house before the anbu appeared again next to him. "We are going to the Tsunade's office to see the traitor." Sensai looked angry as he gripped Naruto's hand and lead the way to the large building. I don't know if I saw correctly, but I think I saw the depressed blond trembling, just a little then it was gone.

So there's the chapter (sorry about the shortness) I made Misaki a scheming little brat that only has eyes for Sasuke and hates Naruto (He doesn't even know why poor Naru is depressed) So yeah thanks for reading and please review.

~Nik


	4. NOTICE CHECK OUT TWO CHOICES

**A.N. TO ANYONE READING THIS STORY! (IF THERE STILL IS ANYONE LOLZ) I HAVE REVISED AND IS GOING TO CONTINUE THIS STORY IN MY NEW STORY TWO CHOICES 0w0 THANKS FOR ANYONE WHO HAS STUCK WITH MY THREW THIS ABSENCE SO HERE'S A PREVIEW TO THE REVISED TWO CHOICES.**

SASUKE'S HOMECOMING

It was a cold, winter day in the Hidden Village of Konoha. The wind whipped through the trees in the forest outside of the great wall protecting the city. A hooded figure walked slowly along the trail leading to the large entrance gate, observing his familiar surroundings. It has been years. Finally reaching the gate, he smiled, not on the outside, but to himself. Two Leaf shinobi greeted him, unknown faces to him.

"State your reason for entering," the first one said. The second one was younger and just stood there shivering; probably hoping his shift would be over soon.

"I have come home," the hooded man said, emotionless, seeming not to care about the two nuisances standing in his way.

"Let me see your ID for enter…" the first ninja was about to say before his partner cut him off.

"Wait, take off your hood … please," the second one said, his youth shown in his voice. The stranger stood there for a moment, wondering if he should reveal his face. Surely everyone knew who he was. The one who ran, the one everyone once searched for. Coming to a conclusion, the stranger slowly pulled away the hood that concealed his face. In reaction the younger of the two gasped in delight, while the other blinked like he had seen a ghost.

"I knew it was you." The young boy's face lit up like one of his former fan girls. "You're Uchiha, Sasuke"


End file.
